


To Make Music More Intensely, More Beautifully, and More Devoted than Ever Before

by forcitpotentiam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choral Music, Come To Me My Love, Comedy, Drabbles, Eriks Esenvalds, F/M, Love, Norman Dello Joio, Romance, Song fics, The Heaven's Flock, The title is a Lenard Bernstein quote, it is just mentioned, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcitpotentiam/pseuds/forcitpotentiam
Summary: A series of song fics based on the Clone Wars era, and maybe the Originals, and Sequels later on. You may request songs. I would love that.





	1. Come To Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's song is "Come To Me, My Love" by Norman Dello Joio. I recommend that you all listen to it before reading, but it's fine if you don't. This song is very emotional, I'll tell you that.

_Come to me in the night..._

     Satine was sleeping beside him... Her lover, Obi-Wan Kenobi, kissed her soft cheek, moving a stray hair out of her face with is finger

     "It's time to wake up, my love." Satine stirred, her blue-green eyes fluttering open. Kenobi kisses her face once more before Satine lifted her head so that their lips could me. Her eyelashes tickled him. He smiled, looking at the women. He felt that he didn't deserve anything... He didn't deserve he. Kenobi was such a mess; trauma filled his life. Constant nightmares - his loved ones dying in arms... it haunted him for some reason. Satine was still with him. She calmed his pulse, comforted him when he was restless, thinking of his father figure; he missed the old man.

_Come, Come to me in the silence of the darkening night._

     Kenobi continued to visit his dear for the next year. He had been the one to inform her that he was, indeed, alright after Zygeria and Kadavo. She scolded him, telling the ginger man she was so scared; that she spent nights not sleeping, waiting for him to come back. It was so painful. Obi-Wan understood.

     "I'm sorry Satine... I had to save people." tears filled his eyes as he spoke

     "I know, Ben... I know... It just hurt so much... I spent a week crying. I didn't understand why this had to happen to you. I am proud of your bravery." Satine was crying too. Obi leaned in, and kissed her cheek, the salty droplets of emotion on his lips. He met her lips, holding her close. It spiraled out of control, and Obi-Wan was again in her bed. He loved her more than anything... It was probably bad; he could never tell her that he was scared of his love for her. That wouldn't be okay. He feared the council finding; feared them punishing him, and taking away his ability to travel to Mandalore. However, they probably knew of his attachment already, and were waiting to see how it played out.

 _Come to me; come in the speaking silence of a dream_.

     Satine slept well that night, her bare body pressed against his. She dreamed of happiness that night. In fact, she almost thought there entire time together that night was a dream. His chiseled chest rising, and falling, and his heart beating rhythmically. Kenobi did not have a nightmare that night. Instead, he had dreamt of Satine; he dreamt of a family. A little red-headed baby, it's tiny hands reaching up to feel is beard. In the dream, he remembered crying tears of joy as he held the small child close to him.

_With soft, and rounded cheeks, and eyes as bright as sunlight on a stream._

     Before Kenobi left again, Satine took him to her garden. It was beautiful, grandiose, but also simple. A shining stream ran through the middle of it into a little pond. It was wonderful.

     Satine took Obi's hand in hers. He kissed it. It was warm, and soft in his. He also leaned in to kiss is cheek. The softness of her skin around her high, prominent cheekbones was perfect. She was perfect. Her eyes shimmered like the sun on the water. She was beyond anything he'd ever encountered.

_Oh come, come back in tears..._

     "Obi!" Satine gasped, "No... No, you're dead... I watched them lower your body!"

     "Satine... I am indeed alive. My death was... It was not mine... I had to go undercover, and I—"

     Satine began yelling, "Obi-Wan Kenobi! How dare you! How dare you not tell me! Do you know what this past month has been like for me? I've spent every night crying over you! My heart was broken, Master Jedi!"

     "Satine... I... I am so sorry... I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't. You would have been in so much danger..."

     "I don't want to hear it, Kenobi!"

     "Satine... Please... I just... I didn't think about this..." He stepped towards Satine, who was now letting tears roll down her face. The man embraced her fully, lifted her up. She began to sob.

     "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I love you, Satine... I am here now... Shhh"

     "Let's... Let's go to my bedroom. Please, please hold me." Kenobi let her stand again, wiping away the left over salty droplets of pain. Obi-Wan felt those same, little beads of water filling his eyes. They ran down his cheek silently as they reached Satine's room.

     That night, Satine and Obi, yet again, made love. They fell asleep in each other's loving embrace once again.

_...my love of finished years!_

It was all a façade. All of it. Satine lay in his arm, but mere inches from the cold grip of death. Her last words were a confession; the dying woman confessed her love to him, trying to comfort him even in her own pain. Her hand fell from the general's face as the last of her soul left her body. Her unspilled tears seeping out of her eyes. His dripped onto her colorless lips. He brushed his lips against her knuckles, whispering,

_'I am so sorry... I failed you...'_

     Obi laid her still body down on the cold, dark floor before he was pulled away from her empty shell. He drowned in his sorrow.

_In dreams too sweet, too sweet, of paradise where souls of love abide, and meet._

     Satine. It was Satine. She stood in front of him, draped in white cloth, practically glowing. Like an angel...

     "Hello, my dear..." She grinned.

     "Satine... Oh Force, Satine. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I failed you. I couldn't even tell you that I... I loved you... You were gone too soon..."

     "Shh... Love, I'm still with you. I'll always be with you. I'll be in your dreams; I'll watch over you even when your darkest times come. As I said, I always will love you."

     "Can I touch you? Are you just a ghost? How is this possible?" Satine basically floated over to him, touching his cheek. He swore it was real. She gently kissed him before whispering,

     "Love, Obi... Love," before Kenobi woke up. He cried that night, almost able to feel where her hand, and lips had brushed against him.

_Come back my love..._

     Obi-Wan was forced into exile soon after her death.

_...come back to me._

     Kenobi aged alone, waiting for Luke to come of age, and find the force.

_Yet come to me in dreams that I may live my life again!_

     Kenobi allowed his former apprentice to strike him down... He was not afraid of dying. In fact, he felt that death would allow him to live once again.

_A memory of those thirsty, longing eyes! Those eyes so bright!_

     It was then he saw her once again. He felt young once again. The former Jedi's hair has grown back, ginger coloring flowing through it. He felt so alive in the cold grip of death. It wasn't cold, actually. It was radiating with love, and happiness, and peace.

     She stood in front of him, kissing his lips before she brought him to see all those he had lost. Her eyes shone like stars.

_Come back to me my love, that I may give pulse, for pulse, breath, for breath._

     "I wanted to take your place, Satine. You must have been in so much pain."

     "I was, but it's all over now."

     "I would have given up my life force just to keep you in the universe..."

     "But I am still in the universe, and we... we're together once more."

_Lean low, and whisper low, as long ago._


	2. The Heaven's Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heaven's Flock by Ēriks Ešenvalds
> 
> This song makes me cry every time i hear it. I ask you to listen as well. It's just beautiful.

  
The night was cold, but they were warm in each other's loving arms. Obi-Wan had wrapped Satine in his cloak, letting her snuggle as close to him as she could.

"Look at the stars, Obi. They're much more beautiful out here. You can see other clusters."

She gasped, grabbing his hand, "There! That one! That's the andromeda galaxy! And that one, see, it's called the milky way. They're so far away. They may not even exist anymore for all we know."

Obi-Wan hummed, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Not to be cheesy, and cliche, but your eyes remind me of that cluster," he smiled at her.

"That one? Oh yes, it's been my favorite since I was a child. This is the first time i've seen it this well before. It's called 'naakla'. It means 'peace'."

"Well that's rather fitting..."

"Yes, it is indeed. See this over here? It's called 'te kebii'tra hipi'. It means 'the heavens flock', or, a more direct translation, 'the sky sheep'. As a child, my mother told me stories of them, and sang me a song."

Satine began to sing a section for Kenobi,

" _Ah! Ka'ra, gar cuyir te kebii'tra hipi, tangling gar racin wuru dos te ca kebii'tra; dos te ca kebii'tra._ "

Obi-Wan was put in a trance by her beautiful voice.

" _Ka'ra, gar're bits be oily fleece, catching bat kad'la werde at swirl o'r ne'tra woor."_

Her voice was clear, and clean.

 _Ah! Stars, you are the heaven's flock, tangling your pale wool across the night sky_  
  
_Across the night sky_  
  
_Stars, you're bits of oily fleece, catching on barbs of darkness to swirl in black wind_  
  
_In black wind_

_You appear, disappear by thousands; scattered wide to graze, but never straying. While I, I a mere shepherd of these words, am lost..._

_Oh what can I do, but build a small blaze?_

Kenobi watched as the fire burned, a form laying inside of it. Satine... He couldn't save her this time. Obi watched as the flames consumed her, the flowers he had placed in her hair shriveling up, and dying. Her ashes would be spread near the Jedi Temple by General Kenobi's quarters. He would grow a small garden by her.

_And feed it with branches the trees let fall_

_That twiggy clatter strewn along the ground_

She laid atop branches from a tree she and Kenobi once slept in while on the run. It was a hollow tree, and, well, they found it rather romantic. It was there that they made love again. They had done it too many times to remember what number it was.

_And lichen crusting such dead limbs glows silver, glows white_

He knew she loved the bioluminescent lichen which crusted the trees like gold leaf, but it was almost silver in the crackling flames. Tears ran down his cheeks as he turned away, unable to watch her body turn to ash.

_The earth food for a fire, so unlike, and like your own_

_Oh what can I do but build a small blaze?_

_Ah..._

_Oo..._

_Mmm..._

And one less lover was in the universe. Such a small word. She would not be forgotten, but in comparison to the galaxy, she was tiny. A mere branch in a much larger fire. She finally escaped to peace.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not compose any of this music, nor do i have anything to do with Star wars.


End file.
